The present invention relates to a game board in which players compete with each other to see who can remove a ring member from a rotating spiral rod quickest.
Board games are known where a player uses a hand-held member to remove an object from a stationary playing surface. However, since the playing surface is stationary, the player soon masters the game and looses interest therein.